When She Loved Me
«When She Loved Me» (дословно «''Когда Она Любила Меня''») – песня Джесси из мультфильма Pixar и Walt Disney Pictures «История игрушек 2». Песня раскрывает предысторию игрушечной пастушки, когда она размышляет о своих ныне несуществующих отношениях со своей первоначальной хозяйкой Эмили, которые она в конечном счете переросла. Создатели фильма решили включить в монтаж песню, в которой Джесси подробно рассказывает о своей предыстории Вуди после нескольких попыток показать характер, объясняющий ее травмирующий опыт, словесно оказавшийся неудачным. Информация о саундтреке * Композитор – Ренди Ньюман * Вокал – Сара Маклахлан, Сауле Искакова (русский язык) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour spent together Lives within my heart And when she was sad I was there to dry her tears And when was happy so was I When she loved me Through the summer and the fall We had each other that was all Just she and I together Like it was meant to be And when she was lonely I was there to comfort her And I knew that she loved me So the years went by I stayed the same But she began to drift away I was left alone Still I waited for the day When she'd say I will always love you Lonely and forgotten Never thought she'd look my way And she smiled at me and held me Just like she use to do Like she loved me When she loved me When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour spent together Lives within my heart When she loved me |-|Русский текст = Счастье я узнала и любимой я была, Дни, когда мы были вместе, в памяти живут. С ней рыдала я и смеялась вместе с ней. Дни, когда была любимой я, Любимой я. Нам хотелось вместе быть, вдвоём одним дыханьем жить, Была бы только рядом подруженька моя. Это было счастьем – рядом с другом верным быть, Что умеет так любить. Чья же в том вина, что годы шли? В даль рвалась бежать она, Я была одна. Я ждала, она придёт И скажет мне «Тебя люблю я!». Ночи, дни сменялись, И летел за годом год, Когда она с улыбкою ко мне, как раньше, шла. Как в то время, что мы с нею Были неразлучны, и любимой я была, Дни, когда мы были вместе, в памяти живут. Ну где она? Видео Toy Story 2 - When She Loved Me HD 1080p|Песня Джесси в оригинале История игрушек 2 - песня Джесси|Песня Джесси в русском дубляже, в исполнении Сауле Искаковой История создания Начиная с «Истории игрушек» (1995), режиссер Джон Лассетер давно решил, что фильмы этой серии не будут мюзиклами, в которых персонажи спонтанно исполняют песни, но согласился, что музыкант Рэнди Ньюман напишет оригинальные песни об определенных «моментах» в повествовании. Поначалу Ньюман чувствовал, что песня не подходит для фильма, потому что сомневался, что дети будут заинтересованы в ее прослушивании. Песня была предложена Саре Маклахлан после того, как Ньюман и создатели фильма согласились, что баллада будет более подходящей для артистки. Несмотря на некоторые колебания со стороны ее руководства, МакЛахлан очень понравилась баллада и согласилась записать ее, услышав демо-версию Ньюмана, обнаружив, что ее тянет к ее меланхоличной природе. В музыкальном плане «Когда она меня любила» - это эмоциональная поп-баллада, подкрепленная простым фортепианным сопровождением. Различные интерпретации о тексте песни и темах были предложены; в то время как «Когда она меня любила» - это, прежде всего, боль, которую испытываешь, потеряв Друга, это также было интерпретировано как песня о любви , в то время как некоторые музыкальные журналисты считают, что эта песня является метафорой для детей, которые неизбежно растут и становятся более независимыми от своих родителей. Критика «When She Loved Me» получила положительные отзывы от критиков кино и музыки, которые сочли песню трогательной и душераздирающей, восхваляя написание песен Ньюмена и вокальное исполнение МакЛахлан. Аарон Катлер из журнала Slant Magazine определил «Когда она меня любила» как один из «''нескольких моментов меланхолии''» на фоне «''сладкого и легкого''» фильма. Называя песню «фундаментальным моментом Диснея», сам Лассетер объяснил: «''Это как однажды сказал Уолт Дисней, для каждого смеха должна быть слеза, а для каждой слезы - смех''». Во время этой песни зрители узнают о происхождении «проблем глубокой заброшенности» Джесси. Автор Paste Тим Гриерсон сказал, что игрушка «''не просто поет... она выражает очень человеческий страх оставления, который подкреплен десятилетиями предыдущих шрамованных героев Ньюмана''». Фред Карлин согласился с тем, что песня «придает утверждению Джесси не только особую эмоциональность, но и универсальность». Daily описал «Когда она любила меня» как «самый печальный момент» в трилогии «История игрушек», в то время как Майкл Мэллори из Los Angeles Times считает, что обе песни «заключают в себе ключевое послание фильма». Изучая характер куклы, кинокритик Роджер Эберт написал, что песня доказывает, что Джесси «получает блюз», несмотря на ее «дерзкую и раскрепощенную» личность. Как студия Pixar заново изобрела анимационную функцию, которую «Когда она любила меня» сочла «трагическим обратным» в основной теме сериала «Я твой хороший друг» из-за меланхоличного тона и внешнего вида. Расположенный почти в центре оригинальной трилогии «История игрушек», участник GamesRadar + Саймон Киннер определил сцену как «''точку, где сериал действительно растет, переходя от сказки о детском воображении к зрелому размышлению о взрослении''». Nashville Scene высказал мнение, что, хотя «''Сцена снята с точкой игрушки зрения... изначальный опасаются, что это выражается - угасания от ребенка''». Похоже, автор «Последовательности звука» Эллисон Шумейкер написала: «''Этому эпизоду удается передать не только боль, оставленную позади кого-то, кого вы любите, но и неизбежную трагедию взросления (и старения). Мы все оставляем свои детские вещи позади''». «Когда она меня любила» получила премию Грэмми за лучшую песню, написанную для кино, телевидения или других визуальных медиа . Песня была номинирована на премию «Золотой глобус» и «Оскар» за лучшую оригинальную песню, но проиграла «Ты будешь в моем сердце» из мультфильма Диснея «Tarzan» (1999). «Когда она меня любила» с тех пор заслужила репутацию одной из самых грустных эпизодов в фильмах «Пиксар» и «Дисней», а также одной из самых грустных песен для фильмов, когда-либо написанных. Песня была освещена несколькими исполнителями, включая Стива Тирелла, Бриджит Мендлер и музыкальную группу Steps. Интересные факты * Рэнди Ньюман считает «When She Loved Me» одной из любимых написанных им песен. * Первоначально названная «Песня Джесси», демо Ньюмана короче по длине и содержит тексты, которые немного отличаются от финальной версии фильма. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни